poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Reality TV Island
/ | preceded = Counterfeit Island | suceeded = Mythology Island }} Reality TV is the 11th island released on Poptropica which based on the hit reality TV show, Survivorhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poptropica#Reality_TV_Island. The island was released on February 24, 2010http://blog.poptropica.com/2010/02/get-real.html for members and March 24, 2010http://blog.poptropica.com/2010/03/reality-tv-now-available-to-everyone.html for non-members. To complete the island, player has to compete against 7 different people - which are the characters from the islands released before Reality TV - with 7 different challenges, in order to be a hero of the player's hometown (Wayside Town). Advertising The advertisement of Reality TV Island currently is : The official Reality TV trailer Main Street {C The Reality TV main street contains 5 part : * The Wayside Motel * Billiards - Multiplayer room * Mike's Market * TV World * Mailbox Walkthrough {C To complete the island, you must win the show by competed against 7 other competitors during 7 days with 7 different challenges. There's total of 14 challenges, which randomly ordered in the show. The Competition {C There's total of 14 different challenges that randomly ordered. You must win the challenges to decrease your percentage of being voted-off. Below is the list of challenges and their quick summary: 'Turtle Shell Toss' Aim correctly and fire the coconut in order to collect points. Try to reach the 20 points shell. Cheat: Do you see that palm tree in the background? There is this one frond pointing at the bottom right, pointing to the 20 points shell. Click on the tip of this frond each time for 20 points each time. 'Boulder Push' Click on your boulder repeatedly in order to push it across the finish line. 'Pole Climb' Try to avoid the falling coconuts in order to reach the top of the pole first. 'Mountain Race' In this challenge, race through the mountain as you try to across the finish line before the other competitors does. 'Shot Put' Throw your boulder as far as you can to win this challenge. 'Hang Glider' In this challenge, competitors will glide through the sky as they avoid volcanoes and birds. Cheat: Do you see the Poptropica logo on the top right? Go there and hide as it is a sort of pocket. NOTHING CAN HIT YOU! :) awesome, right? 'Shuffleboard' Aim the center of the board. The person who's closest to the center is the winner. There's 3 rounds in this challenge. 'Totem Hop' Avoid the moving totem that started to fall. The last person stand is the winner. 'Knockout' Hit the other competitor's plate with a slingshot. The challenge compete in 3 rounds. 'Geyser Guess' A very random challenge, you can test your luck by standing on the geyser you picked. After the geyser exploded, if you're the last person who stands, you're the winner. 'Coconut Catch' {C Try to collect 20 coconuts before any competitor does. 'On the Line' {C In this challenge, you must collect 5 fish before the other competitor does. 'Water Run' {C In this challenge, all you need to do is just avoid the platforms and a wild boar in order to fill your water tank from the waterfall. 'Balanced Diet' {C The goal of this challenge is to keep your pole balanced longer than any of the other competitors. Characters The people who you can compete against are- #Betty Brownie #Betty Jetty (Super Power Island) #Bret Batter #Black Widow (Counterfeit Island) #Busy Bob #Cathy Codex #Chef Jeff #Director D (Spy Island) #Dr. Hare (24 Carrot island) #Freddy Fry #Grandma Gracey #Grandpa Grum #Helen Hiker #Hip Hop #Hippie Harry #Lassie Lasso #Magic Mervin #Merry Muse #Ned Noodlehead (Super Power Island) #Richie Rebel #Rickie Rock #Sally Score #Sarah Snooty #Sickly Skull #Slim Slam Gallery Billiards.png|'Billiards' Part 1-3.PNG|'Landing Area' Tvworld.jpg|'TV World' Tvworld1.jpg|'Inside TV World' Part 1-5.PNG|'Mailbox' Part 1-1.PNG|'Wayside Motel' Buckylucasroom.jpg|'Inside Room 4B' Motelperson.jpg|'Motel Manager' Turtleshelltoss.png|'Turtle Shell Toss' RealityTVMedallion.jpg|'5-Time-Winner Medallion' reality-tv-map.png|'Reality TV Map' Reviews *Reality Tv Island is an exhilarating ride, with lots of fun minigames and adventure. With a minigame that you don't expect, Reality TV island is the ultimate island. Win or Lose, this Island is a perfect beginner island onPoptropica for Everyone. By -- Pokemongirl98765 *The game has ALOT of references to Total Drama Dynamite -The kid with the mowhawk 01:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) *References Category:Islands Category:Reality TV Island Category:Featured Article